wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Baby Lambs/Transcript
This is the transcript for Little Baby Lambs. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, that's right It's great to see you again Today is a day to dress up in style Join me for a while. Time to dance to the garden. (Song: Time To Dance To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go dance through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to dance to the garden Can you try this step to dance to the garden? Come, it's time to dance to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: The Sheep Ballet (Click Go The Shears). A scene where Emma gets to do a lamb dance.) Emma: (singing) When the sun is out and the birds all sing In the early morning, the lambs all spring Nature has a way of inviting you in So, join the merry dance Let's all begin (Instrumental break to these 2 lambies are leaping & making their sheep sounds.) 2 Lambies: Baa! Baa! Emma: (singing) So, join the merry dance Let's all begin Point your toes And let's spring, point, spring Dancing with the baby lambs Let's all sing Baa! Baa! Baa! Baa! The little baby lambs are all dancing Point your toes And let's spring, point, spring Dancing with the baby lambs Let's all sing Baa! Baa! Baa! Baa! The little baby lambs are all dancing Watch as they pas de bourrée And spin Baa! The little baby lambs are all dancing. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a chef or a cook.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a chef. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign the color red with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Ooh, look at this! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Of course! You're absolutely right! It's a tiny little teapot and a tiny little teacup, ready for a tea party. Wouldn't it be nice to have your own tea party? (Song: Johnny Put The Kettle On. A scene where Callum & Johnny are going to have a tea party together) Emma: (singing) Johnny, put the kettle on Johnny, put the kettle on Johnny, put the kettle on We'll all have tea Johnny, put the kettle on Johnny, put the kettle on Johnny, put the kettle on We'll all have tea Callum, take it off again Callum, take it off again Callum, take it off again We'll all have tea We'll all have tea. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Five Fingered Family (Greek). A scene where Oliver Brain plays the bouzouki, while Emma is gonna do a finger play in Greek.) Emma: (singing) Papa finger, papa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Mama finger, mama finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Adelfós, adelfós, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Adelfí, adelfí, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Moró, moró, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Oikogéneia, oikogéneia, where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (Instrumental break to the people dancing in Greek.) Emma: (singing) Papa finger, papa finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Mama finger, mama finger, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Adelfós, adelfós, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Adelfí, adelfí, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Moró, moró, where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Oikogéneia, oikogéneia, where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (4 Emma's different things transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign dinosaur with her hands without speaking. Until, Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Sur le Pont d'Avignon. A scene where Emma is gonna do some French dancing with a ballerina.) Emma: (singing) Sur le pont d'Avignon L'on y danse, l'on y danse Sur le pont d'Avignon L'on y danse tous en rond On the bridge of Avignon They are dancing, they are dancing On the bridge of Avignon They are dancing all around (Instrumental break to Emma & some ballerinas could do dancing some more.) Emma: (singing) Sur le pont d'Avignon L'on y danse, l'on y danse Sur le pont d'Avignon L'on y danse tous en rond. (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day I love to dance the shee-ee-eep ballet Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts